Assassin's Ass
by Kaline Reine
Summary: This is a oneshot written for Akatsuki-FTW. Kakashi is sent to track down an Akatsuki member who has risen from the dead. Will he catch him? And what will happen if he does? HidanXKakashi yaoi. Lots of gore, borderline non-con.


**Assassin's Ass  
Story # 0189  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or it's characters/settings. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I didn't invent yaoi either, I just write it.

WARNING: Very graphic adult content. This is a HidanXKakashi oneshot and there is lemon, meaning sexual content. It's yaoi (maleXmale) so if you don't like it, then please don't waste both your time and mine reading it. Also, I will warn you now, it is non-con (bordering on rape) and there is lots of blood and gore. I hope you enjoy it anyway, but don't say I didn't warn you. Yes yes, I'm a horrible person. Bleh, I know.

This fic is a request for AkatsukiFTW. 3

Chapter 1: 

He ran through the forest as quickly as he could. He was frantic to get away from that horrible place. He'd spent so much time buried there. He knew he had to get away.

Jashin-sama would protect him. He knew that his heathen god would save him. But in order for that to happen, he had to make a sacrifice. Hidan would have to kill again… That was certain. He was already feeling lightheaded and weak, and he knew he would die if he didn't come across someone to slaughter. He smirked then. At least he had his scythe.

Here in this maddening forest, there seemed to be no people. It was easy to find oneself paranoid. Especially when the only sounds were your own heavy breathing and pulse. All was quiet, except for the only living thing for miles… A lone Jashinist.

ANBU were very good at hiding their chakra from intruders. But this time it would not be so easy. Hidan had detected them. He knew there were only two of them. Normally ANBU were sent on three-squad missions. But he didn't protest that fact. He knew that he could take them all on, in the name of Jashin.

"DIE!!!" The bloodthirsty man yelled, his chakra surging, and his scythe already swinging wildly.

"It's an ambush!" The male ANBU yelled to his female partner.

The girl screamed, as she ducked just beneath the swing of the red and silver scythe. Hidan countered her movements by tripping her, and preparing to slice her, once she was down.

In all the confusion, the man had run into his blade, earning himself a cut. The ANBU didn't know who the man was, but they could see from his cloak that he was a member of Akatsuki. He wasn't in their bingo book and they wondered why… That was when the guy remembered. This was the one that was presumed to be dead. He'd been trapped so many years ago.

"This man is very dangerous!" He told her, grabbing her hand and helping her up. He swung her over his shoulder to safety. "I think I'm done for. Once he has your blood, it's all over. Save yourself!"

"But why-" She wanted to stay and fight. This man had been her partner for years. She couldn't just abandon him! "I can't just run away…"

"Let's go!"

He grabbed his partner's hand, and the two sprinted off together. They knew their enemy was too powerful. They needed backup, and they would get it from Konoha. In a rash decision, he decided to leave with her. Maybe he could make it, and find a way to stop the curse… Or maybe it was just a rumor.

Hidan smirked, staring them down and licking the blood from his scythe. That was good enough for him. His whole body turned black and white, resembling the reaper itself. He proceeded to laugh like a maniac while he stabbed himself. He made a symbol on the ground, and stood in the center of it. Splashes of crimson liquid were all around him, being soaked up by the ground.

_ 'Let them go,' _He thought, laughing maniacally to himself._ 'She might get away, but that fucker can't escape me!' _

And soon he went to work, stabbing himself repeatedly. He took his time in enjoying the suffering of his victim. Even if the man were too far away for him to see. Hidan had withstood pain much greater than this many times. He was used to it. His silver hair had become messy, and there was blood all over him. He panted with the effort of his endeavors, his whole body wracked with glorious pain. He could feel everything that he knew the other man was feeling right now.

The female ANBU panicked as her partner dropped to the ground. First his arm started bleeding, then his leg. More and more wounds opened on his defenseless body. She knew it was too late to save him, and she had look away from his pain. She knew that he was dying… Some arcane force was at work. And it had to do with that crazed man they had encountered.

She would have to make it back to Konoha alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi didn't know why he was called into the Hokage's office. He didn't want to be there, especially not this early in the day. But it seemed the woman had an urgent mission for him.

Once he'd been told the details, he had left immediately. He needed to catch this person. Akatsuki was a dangerous group. And if one of the immortals has escaped that could only mean trouble for Konoha. His task was that of an assassin. He was to kill Hidan, and make sure that he would never come back. As such, he had made it out of the village in a flash.

They had fought once before, he recalled as he darted swiftly through the trees. Kakashi Hatake was an elite ANBU now. He could operate on his own, without needing the aide of a partner.

He did, however, get to use his Ninja hounds. Making several hand signs, he used a summoning jutsu to bring them out. Before he knew it, Pakkun had alerted him that they had already picked up the trail. He followed in, swiftly just behind his dogs. It would be a long time before he caught up with Hidan. The man had been gone for several days. By the time he had caught the scent of him, he realized that he had gained on him considerably.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hidan had realized that he was being trailed, and decided that he could not outrun this new opponent.

_ 'Whoever it is… They're fucking fast!' _

He'd been running for almost a week now. And he knew he would have to do something about the dangerous Shinobi that was on his heels. Fortunately, he'd made it to another village. There as an Inn there that he could stop at, to rest. He knew the man would come looking for him, and when he did… He would be sacrificed to Jashin.

Kakashi was hot on his trail. Only a little further, and he would be right on top of the strong chakra signature he was sensing. He couldn't help but think that maybe this was a trap. But he needed to do something about the Akatsuki member before it was too late. Every time he got close to catching him, the guy would slip through his fingers. He couldn't let him get away again.

The place was an Inn, apparently. It would be hard for someone to kill him here. The Copy-Nin felt it was okay to go inside. He paid the cheap fee for one room, but instead of going to the one he'd been assigned, he ventured into the one that the faint trace of chakra was coming from. The room was left unlocked, curiously enough. And it had a strange smell. It smelled like blood, and death, and… something else.

"Well, well…" A low voice muttered against his ear, as the door was slammed shut behind him. "What the fuck do we have here?"

Kakashi was trapped.

"I'm here to take you back to Konoha. You are under arrest."

"I don't fucking think so," Hidan chuckled, locking the door and placing a seal on it for good measure. Only his chakra could undo the seal.

The Copy-Nin found himself being shoved down onto the bed. His one visible eye opened in shock, before he managed to just barely roll out of the way of the massive weapon Hidan carried.

"That thing is huge!"

"That's what _she_ said…"

Kakashi glared at him. He didn't laugh at the joke. This was obviously a man who was not going to listen to reason. But before his genius mind had time to think of a strategy, his arm was severed. The scythe did not cut all the way through it, but it cut through the muscles and tendons. It would take weeks of physical therapy to regain use of it again.

Hidan was laughing like a madman now. "I think I'll play with you for a while… I want to see what's behind that mask of yours."

"No, don't-"

He was too late. Hidan's playful fingers reached under the edge of his mask, yanking it down roughly. He looked at the handsome face of the man who had ended up beneath him on the bed. Kakashi's whole face was exposed, when he tore away the headband too.

"So… you're hiding the Sharingan under there…" The Jashinist smirked wickedly, using his weight to pin the other man down. "Let's see what else you're fucking hiding."

He smiled maniacally, while using his scythe to cut away the Shinobi's clothes. And Hidan was not too gentle, either. He wasn't careful about it at all, and seemed to grow bolder every time he saw the other man flinch.

Kakashi's eyes widened in fear. "No, stop it. This is a dishonorable way to fight. Get off me and fight me like a man."

"Oh I'll fight you like a god damn man, alright. All you have to do is sit back and relax…" Hidan smirked. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Kakashi."

He winced. Why had he just told him that? Kakashi gasped when he felt something digging into his thigh.

"Kakashi-san… I'm assuming you already know my name," He growled, watching as Kakashi nodded. "I'll have you fucking screaming it in a few minutes…"

In a way, it should have scared him. But strangely, Kakashi found his will to fight back was slowly waning. He turned his head to the side, just when a warm, wet tongue was snaking it's way up his neck. When he saw the symbol on the froze, he froze.

"What is _that_?"

Hidan stopped then, laying on top of him and looking deep into his eyes. He was always proud to talk about his god. "That is the symbol of the almighty Jashin-sama!"

"So… it's… what? Some kind of cult?"

Kakashi was surprised how calm he was able to be right now. Here he was, at the enemy's mercy, about the raped or worse, and he was chatting with him.

"Shut the fuck up!" This seemed to enrage the Jashinist. "Don't speak about Jashin-sama that way! You stupid fuck! Do you know what we do to dumbass motherfuckers like you?" He paused, tasting Kakashi's lips with his tongue. "We kill them."

The two men glared at each other, hatefully. It was an intricate dance of wills. Who had the stronger will, in the end, would determine the outcome.

The Copy-Nin tried to ignore the feelings that this man excited within him. But it was no use. Everything was fascinating about him. From his vantage point, he could clearly see into magenta orbs… Even his eyes were amazing. It was like he was hypnotized.

"I… I want…" Kakashi wanted to say something, but the words froze in his throat.

_ 'What the hell is wrong with me?!' _He had given in!

Hidan smirked. He knew what kinds of thoughts the younger man was having. "You want this, don't you?" He ground their hips together.

"Nnnnh…"

He looked into mismatched eyes. He knew Kakashi had said he didn't want this, but his eyes told him that he did. Running a hand through his hair, he pulled him up and brought himself down so their lips met. He moved slowly, hesitantly against them, asking for entrance. It was granted, and Kakashi tried not to moan.

"See? You_ do_ want it. Admit it."

Kakashi turned away, staring at the wall. He didn't answer.

"Don't be so defiant!" Hidan spat. He was getting impatient. "I'll have to teach you a fucking lesson, if you're going to be that way."

Taking out a small bottle of something, Hidan smeared it on the bottom of his scythe. Kakashi was confused, until he felt something pressing against his entrance. It was cold and hard…

"No! What are you doing?!"

He struggled, and moved as far away from Hidan as he could. The man was clearly insane. He wasn't really going to put that…_ there_, was he?!

Hidan moved forward, closing in on him. "If you won't be fucking still, I'll have to make you."

Before he knew what was happening, he was being tied down to the bed. Hidan was using chakra wire on him. They had fought on the battlefield once before. But Kakashi didn't think him capable of such sadistic things. He'd underestimated him, and that was a bad thing to do. Now he found himself tied to the bed, and unable to move or use his chakra to escape. It was not looking good for him.

He changed his mind about things looking good, when Hidan removed his Akatsuki cloak, revealing a pale but muscular chest. Kakashi couldn't move. His breathing was steadily getting faster, as his heart rate increased.

"No…" He whined. "Please let me go!"

Hidan only smiled down at him sadistically. No matter how much he begged, he would have no mercy. Deciding to be cruel, he tied Kakashi's legs to his arms, putting him in a very compromising position for what he was about to do.

He slid the tip of the long scythe inside of the helpless Ninja.

"You should be thanking me… At least I'm taking the time to prepare you."

Kakashi said nothing. This was a really despicable way to prepare him, but he couldn't argue. The smooth movements of the long pole inside of him were starting to arouse him. He could feel Hidan's eyes burning his skin… He had that embarrassing feeling of being watched and not being able to prevent it.

Hidan had to have the last word. "Shut the fuck up, and just be glad I'm not using the other end of this."

Without further warning, the handle of the scythe was shoved deep within him, making Kakashi cry out in pain. And he had always been told that he had a high threshold for pain. He felt like he was going to pass out, it hurt so bad! And Hidan slowly moved it in and out, torturing him all the more. With a cruel smile, he twisted the metal pole, relishing in the cries of his captive. Blood poured from the whimpering man's poor, abused anus.

In spite of himself, he whimpered when he felt the cool metal scrape against a very sensitive spot inside him. It almost felt good, if not for all the pain. Kakashi cried out, trying his best to make it sound like he hated it.

When that was over, Hidan decided to be slightly merciful and untie his legs. That had to be a very uncomfortable position. The chakra wire was undone for a brief moment, before he flipped Kakashi over on the bed. He tied him back up, making him rest on his hands and knees, with his ass in the air.

"Nnnngh! Stop!"

_ 'Stop it before I like it…' _His own thoughts screamed at him.

The demented priest licked the blood from the other end of his scythe. This time he didn't transform. Sexual sacrifices were different, and the blood from them was different as well. Hidan's eyes were devilish now, wanting nothing more than to take this man who was bowing down in front of him. He would show him what true pain was… Pain was having everything brutally ripped away from you. He was silent, as he coated himself in the blood that was still dripping from the man's ass.

Kakashi flinched and squirmed, when he felt something prodding at his entrance. He hoped it wasn't the scythe again. But this was different; it felt warm. He slowly relaxed into the touch, when he felt a soft hand caressing his hips. It felt… kind of good. He made no protests, but he did whine a little, urging Hidan without words to put it inside of him.

His silent request was met, when something slipped into him. It was hot and hard, and he realized that it was Hidan's cock. Kakashi moaned, pushing back into the swollen erection.

"Oh fuck!" Hidan groaned. "You're so tight! Mmmm… You like that, don't you, bitch?"

Kakashi gave him no response, choosing to remain as still as he could.

"Don't want to answer me? I'll make you fucking talk!"

He thrust into the other man's core, hard and deep. Hidan was brutally raping Kakashi, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He screamed, feeling helpless.

"Oh yeah… Fuck… Scream my name!"

Hidan didn't know why he was feeling like this… But it felt so good to be buried deep inside that tight ass. He was moaning and screaming and making far too much noise. The velvet channel squeezed him in exactly the right way, sucking him back inside. It was better than any blowjob he'd ever had in his life.

"Mmm… Ohhh, Hidan…" Kakashi panted, breathless.

_ 'Did he really? Did he actually _do_ it?!' _Hidan was stunned. "Y-you moaned my name!"

"Yeah so? That's what you– ah!– told me to do!"

This was quite a surprise. "No one's ever done that before."

Kakashi could feel himself getting harder, every time he felt Hidan's huge member slamming into him. No one had ever pleasured him in this way. He wondered what it meant for him to like it. It was no secret that he found Hidan attractive. Hell, even through all the pain and torture, he'd been staring at him. This didn't hurt at all now, it was pure pleasure. He moaned again, thinking of all those powerful muscles, working so hard to please him.

"But you feel so… good!" He arched his back and pressed himself further onto the huge intrusion.

Hidan pierced his body with steady, quick movements. "Y-you actually like it?! What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?!"

Of all the people Hidan had tried to sleep with… They had all turned him down. He was perceived as too violent to be in bed with anyone. But this man… would he have said no? Probably. He was an enemy Shinobi, after all. They continued their violent fucking. Each thrust hit Kakashi's sweet spot, making him see stars and call Hidan's name repeatedly. Hidan could feel himself reaching the edge, that exquisite feeling bubbling within him.

"Kakashi-san… I'm cumming… I– Ohhhhh FUCK!!!"

He let out a long moan, and before he knew what was happening, he came inside of the smaller man. Kakashi was coating the bed in his own sticky release shortly after, as he screamed Hidan's name. Afterward, they both lay panting in the small bed.

"Untie me," Kakashi stated firmly.

"If I do that, you'll run away. And we're doing this again in a few minutes."

The man with the mismatched eyes just looked at him. "I won't leave. Hidan-kun…"

Hidan was normally so reluctant to trust people. But he found himself lazily using his scythe to cut away the chakra wire, anyway. His Uke was free to do what he wanted. But strangely, all Kakashi did was lie down on the bed, staring at him with a glazed look in his eyes. Hidan probably had the same look.

They would go for many more rounds after this…

It was strange the way their lips met. It was even stranger the way the feel of the other relaxed them both. Hidan held Kakashi close to him, as if pleading for him not to go. He would take care of him as long as he was allowed to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This was fun. And lol, I have to say I love the title. XD I didn't want to waste too much time with the beginning and all the details about the two ANBU. Use your imagination. Well that was hot, ne? I hope the scene between Hidan and Kakashi was at least somewhat believable. I'm not that happy with it, especially the ending. But this is my first time writing this pairings and I fail at beginnings and endings!**

-Kaline Reine 


End file.
